


Opposites Attract

by plvtomilk



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plvtomilk/pseuds/plvtomilk
Summary: Elouise, a normal girl from a normal family, gets caught up in the middle of a supernatural war. As a human, she has to fight the hardest, especially since she never wanted to get involved in anything supernatural.
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in this chapter, so I apologise, especially if it isn't good. This may become a series, I'm not sure yet.

"I don't know" she mentioned as she rubbed her stomach humorously "he just makes my stomach feel weird". 

"I think someone has a crush" Elena laughed at her in a mocking tone. 

"I think it’s just his cologne" a voice breathed from behind them both. 

Elouise turned around, slightly startled by the man’s voice and her heart instantly skipped a beat. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever witnessed, and he was stood right before her, his dark brown eyes stared directly into her soul. The tall man smirked a slightly crooked smile, but he was already ridiculously charming, he grabbed Elouises hand and raised it to his face; he pressed his soft lips against the back of her hand and introduced himself. 

**4 months later: The present day**

"Elouise, love, please try to stay awake when I'm torturing you. It's not as fun when you pass out" an all too familiar voices echoed through the seemingly empty room "I only need to keep you here a little longer, they'll give up soon."

"Go to hell" her voice trembled as she spoke, her throat dry and scratchy - most likely from all the screaming and crying she had been doing. 

Elouise was pretty strong for a human and could withstand a lot of things, an angry Hybrid not being one of those things. She rose her head up and her eyes fluttered open, her vision blurred and took a short time to adjust before the man became clear. There he was Klaus Mikaelson. That son of a bitch. A few weeks beforehand Klaus had took Elouise in an attempt to get the Salvatores' to give him something and even though she knew nothing, he kept her there with him as a form of leverage over the two brothers. The girl only knew that they were trying to come up with a plan to kill, or at least immobilise the hybrid, but to no avail; Klaus had took all vervain from her so he could compel her to tell him anything he wanted yet it still didn't work, she truly knew nothing. The original always became angry when he didn't get what he wanted but she was warned of this from the beginning, Elouise always told the Salvatores' and others not to tell her anything and to make sure she wasn't around in case something like this ever occurred, they always expected her to be a target as she was one of the most vulnerable in the group. When she come to think of it, Klaus had gone pretty easy on her, it wasn't as bad as she truly predicted but that wasn't to say it wouldn't change. 

"What do you want, Klaus? You know by now I have nothing to tell you, I'm no use to you just let me go, please, I beg you" the girl pleaded as she tugged on the ropes that bound her hands to the chair "why are you this obsessed with power?"

His lips curled into an evil smirk, his face suddenly in front of hers "this my love, is a sign of dominance, a show of true power and how easy it is for me to rip their friends away from them....no hard feelings to you or anything".  
His hand skimmed across her tear stained skin as he rubbed her arms, eventually he decided to cut the ropes that held her still. Niklaus placed a finger under Elouises chin and made her look directly into his blue-green eyes, "I'm going to leave for a little while, you will be left alone for the mean time. You will stay in this place and will not leave, you will make no phone calls or attempt to contact anyone at all, do I make myself clear?" she could do nothing but blink and nod at him. Compulsion was truly a bitch. 

Klaus left the building and she followed him across the street with her eyes, envious of him being out in the fresh air while she was trapped in a dingy apartment. Elouise put some music on as she raided the cupboards in search of some booze, in time she came across a half drank bottle of bourbon, it wasn't her favourite drink, but it was better than nothing at all. Hours passed and there was nothing but the sound of her own breathing and the traffic, even music could no longer cure her boredom. The voices in the hall caught her attention and her head snapped up, she couldn't exactly make out who it was until there was a few quiet knocks at the door and it was pushed open, at first she hid around the door frame of the bedroom. 

"Elouise...pppssst...Elouise!" a rough voice called through the room "get your arse out here and make it quick". 

Her feet instantly took her towards the main door,  
"Damon! Oh, my lord, you have no idea how happy I am to see your stupid fa- who's she?" 

Damon rolled his eyes "I don't know". 

He grabbed the woman by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, compelling her to forget everything and leave immediately and she did just that. There was a momentary silence as the two looked at each other "I brought you a present, Elouise, I think you'll appreciate it" he rummaged in his jean pocket and pulled out a small ring, her eyes widened instantly realising what it was "is that my vervain ring?" 

"Yes...a toe ring...really?" the older Salvatore brother frowned "I guess it is smart, always hidden". He threw it towards her from outside the apartment before turning around to leave "put it on and be careful, don't let him know you have it or it might not end well for any of us. Just remember, I was never here" and with that he was gone. 

She shut the door and her heart sank slightly. It hurt to know she couldn't leave but he could, and it looked like he didn't really care about that but then again, he wouldn't of tried to help if he didn't care. The toe ring slipped on and Elouise quickly put her sock back on, she knew it was a dangerous game to play and especially to try and lie to an original, of all people. Her lying skills were good but when Klaus could hear her heartbeat if he wanted it made her anxious. 

The darkness danced across the sky making the young woman realise how late it had got, she couldn't help but wonder what Klaus was up to all this time. Not five minutes after her wondering the Hybrid walked through the door with a frown, his eyes scanning the room and he looked her up and down immediately.

"Have a nice day, love?" she turned away and grabbed the bottle of alcohol, promptly taking a drink.  
"To your pleasure, no I didn't, I've been bored out of my mind, not that you care".  
Elouise scurried off to the bedroom she slept in, in an attempt to avoid Klaus as much as possible, which of course made him suspicious.  
"Come here, now" her breath hitched at his words, she stopped and closed her eyes wishing that is was all a dream but she wasn't so lucky, "do not make me repeat myself" his tone grew impatient which made her instantaneously turn on her heels and walk towards him.  
She stopped in front of him and looked directly at his face which prompted him to walk up close until he was toe to toe with her.  
"Did anyone come here today?" she shook her head in response to his question, his eyes searched hers curiously "you wouldn't happen to have found vervain, would you?" again she shook her head. 

The lack of response only angered him more "fine, the take this knife and stab yourself in the gut" he took the bottle of alcohol from the girls hand and replaced it with a knife, her eyes darted up and down the blade as she gripped it tightly and looked up towards Niklaus who was sipping at the bourbon that he had poured into a glass. 

_'Don't let him know you have it or it might not end well for any of us'_  
Damon's words replayed in her mind over and over again, he was right, if she was to pull this off she was going to have to do everything that he asked of her otherwise he would kill her and the rest of the gang, especially Damon.

She gripped on the blade until her knuckles turned white and raised it above her head, she could feel her heart in her throat but if she waited any longer to do it, Klaus would know. A white-hot pain shot through her lower torso and she pierced her abdomen, blood instantly pooling outwards across her shirt. Elouises face went pale, the colour quickly drained from her face as tears formed; no scream would come from her throat, it felt like it had closed up completely as she dropped to her knees and let go of the blade.  
Niklaus walked over to the crippled human, "pass me the blade" but she couldn't, her body would not obey his command - it was like her body and brain had become disconnected, she was paralysed with pain which clearly pleased the sadistic side of Klaus. 

Instead, he reached down and slowly pulled the knife from her wound and slid it along his tongue as if to inspect her blood to see if there was a trace of vervain in her system, his eyes widened ever so slightly as he tasted her blood was clean, thankfully he dropped the blade and nodded in satisfaction.  
"Come here, love" she glimpsed up slightly as she heard his teeth break the skin on his palm "heal yourself" without a second thought she grabbed his hand and drank the blood that gathered on his hand, she almost felt thankful to him for saving her even though he was the one that technically did this to her. 

Elouise hated the hold he had over everyone, including her, how he would always try and act like he was some type of hero and saviour even though, every time, it was his fault that they ended up hurt or scared. However, none of that mattered because she was in the safe for now and she prayed that soon she could somehow escape so she didn't have to find out what would happen if the original hybrid found out she had somehow managed to deceive him. 

The next morning arrived quickly, the sun shone through a gap in the curtain which rudely awoke Elouise, a slight groan escaped her throat as she rolled on to her back and rubbed her stomach where there was a dull ache. It instantaneously reminded her of the events that had transpired just a few hours earlier, her eyes forced themselves open as she swung her legs from the bed in preparation of taking a shower. The apartment was eerily quiet which sparked her curiosity, she slowly made her way out into the main room of the flat which was empty to her surprise, her eye caught a note on the counter near a pot of coffee.

**Elouise, love, I will return in a few hours and I expect you to be there and be alone as usual. I may just have a surprise for you.**

A surprise? Her heart skipped a few beats, normally that would excite her but when it was a power-crazy psychopath saying it she knew it probably wasn't a surprise she wanted anything to do with. Regardless, she was going to take advantage of the empty place and take a nice, long shower; she stripped in her room and threw the blood stained shirt into the bin near the bed "why is it always my favourite shirts that get ruined?".

The hot water streamed down on to her face and with much pleasure she squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her hands down her face. No matter how bad a day had been, a shower could always fix it somehow, it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could temporarily relax and enjoy the peace and quiet that would most likely be interrupted by Klaus coming back soon. After almost half an hour she got out and almost immediately she missed the warm water on her skin, her hand reached for the biggest towel she could find in the place and it was still dangerously short, it barely managed to cover everything that should be covered, it was clear that only a guy had been living here seem as there wasn't a towel that would comfortably fit more than just the bottom half of a body.  
Elouise looked at her reflection in the mirror and brushed her wet hair out of her face as she grabbed another towel and began ruffling it through her hair to dry it off a bit, her face looked drained and her eyes had bags under them, it was obvious that she was beyond worn out but she was just happy to still be breathing. A long exhale left her lungs as she walked out into the bedroom, her eyes covered as she continued towel drying her hair, only after a moment she moved it and a loud yelp left her throat as she stumbled back and slammed up against a wall, gripping the top of her towel that was daring to expose her body. 

"Kol...w-what are you doing here?" her heartbeat became unsteady as she looked at the original vampire

**4 months ago:**

The guy smirked a slightly crooked smile, but he was already ridiculously charming, he grabbed Elouises hand and raised it to his face; he pressed his soft lips against the back of her hand and introduced himself. 

"Kol Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you" she instantly felt a heat creep across her cheeks as her eyes met with his yet again.

"E-Elouise Martins, it's a pleasure." Her voice shook as he stood back up straight, his hand lingering on hers before he dropped it. 

"May I say you look very pleasing to the eye this evening, Miss Martins," her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she looked down, kicking at the floor with her heel.  
"Not as hot as you," she muttered under her breath, not knowing he was a vampire and heard what she said as clear as day.

A quiet chuckle left his mouth as he held out his hand, "may I have this dance, m'lady?"  
Elouise graciously accepted his invitation as she took his hand and was rushed off to the floor where everyone was dancing. Little to her knowledge she would end up seeing a lot more of the younger Mikaelson in the next few months to come. 

**Present day:**

Elouise quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a vest top and ran into the bathroom to avoid Kol's eyes examining anymore of her exposed body. Her face flushed as she hastily got ready before realising she wasn't wearing socks and if he were to see her toe ring he would most likely grow suspicious, just like his hybrid sibling would. Her head remained turned away from him as he was sat on the bed as she casually went into her drawer and put on some fluffy bed socks, her paranoia getting the better of her as Kol had no idea about the ring or anything else, his eyes roamed over her body and he wasn't focused on much else.  
"Elouise, sit down, please" Kol tapped the bed besides him so she obeyed his request and awkwardly sat beside him. Her head felt fuzzy and she didn't know how to act around him now, they weren't particularly close but they did get on. However, now that Klaus had kidnapped her and held her against her will for a few weeks she began to grow cautious of the Mikaelson family and decided it was probably for the best not to trust them.  
"Please look at me" her head raised and their gaze instantly connected and her stomach turned, but not in a bad way, it was like when they had first met and her stomach filled with butterflies and her cheeks warmed up with a rose hue. "After I leave this room you will forget that I came here and forget everything I did and said, but for now I need you to sit still and be quiet, I'll make this quick" her mind ran wild and it was obvious he currently believed that he was compelling her so she went along with it to not blow her own secret.

Kol leaned in slightly closer to her and cupped her cheek lightly, he traced her cheekbone with his thumb "I have feelings for you, Elouise. Strong feelings. I don't know how to explain them because it's something I have never experienced before, but I can only believe it to be love," he stared straight into her eyes as he spoke, not once looking away from her "I know you probably won't feel the same way, after all most people think I'm a monster just as they believe the same about all of my family....but I do, I really do love you, Elouise.”  
He rested his hand on the back of her neck and quickly pulled her forwards towards him, their lips hitting off one another lightly but she had no time to respond before he was gone, just like that as if he was never there. Her entire body went numb and she didn't know whether it was from shock, happiness, confusion or something else entirely, but all she knew was that she wouldn’t be forgetting it as he thought she would.

Hours later Klaus came back with a very noticeable stench of alcohol on him, but he wasn't drunk. Elouise walked into the living area in proper clothes and frowned at him as he threw himself back on to the couch before looking into her eyes, "you may leave, go home now."  
Without a second of hesitation she ran to the door, she swung it open and ran down the hall without shutting the door behind her. Her eyes filled with tears and her chest filled with happiness as she ran from the building and ran towards Mystic Falls as if her entire life depended on getting there as fast as she humanly could.

**1 month later:**

"Yes, I'll be fine" Elouise chuckled down the phone to her parents who had headed out of town for a few weeks for work "I have my friends to look after me, don't worry, I love you and have fun".

She brushed her hand through her messy hair and pulled it up into a loose ponytail before heading up the stairs to her bedroom, she screamed and slammed into the door frame as she stared at Kol who was stood in her room and looking through one of her photo albums as if there was nothing wrong with him being there. 

"What the-? How the-? How did you even get it my house! I've never invited you in!" 

"Well, when you were out of town there was no one to spike your parents coffee with vervain, so when it was out of their system I compelled them to invite me in then I made them forget, quite simple really… and genius" he threw the album on to a soft chair before looking up "it's quite a nice room you have here, although I must admit it isn't what I pictured it to be." He stepped around her after pulling her into the room slightly and he shut the door, locking it. 

"Kol list-" her sentence was cut short as his lips slammed into hers hungrily, he knew by this time she was wearing vervain, so he didn't even attempt to compel her. 

Just as he began to pull away Elouise kissed back lightly, catching the vampire off guard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. The kiss lasted until they both pulled away, breathless and he rested his forehead against hers.

"You kissed me back?" his face was plastered with shock and confusion, but his eyes gleamed with happiness. 

"I did but that's all" she pulled back and turned which made him use his vampire speed to move in front of her.

"No, that isn't it, please" he kissed her again and she granted him with the same, but she kept moving backwards away from him until she was pressed against the door. 

"I can't do this! You're a vampire and I'm a human, this isn't a damn Twilight movie, plus you're like a thousand years old, my God you're like ancient and....a-and" she stumbled over her own words as she spoke so fast, trying to come up with any excuse not to throw herself at him in that very moment.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me of this being wrong, Elouise. Just do what your heart wants, there is no harm in that. No one has to know but us," his words rang through her head and she knew he was right, but it was everything she was against. 

She always said she wouldn't get involved with vampires if they did really exist and this was when she thought they were just a scary bedtime story to scare children but then she met Kol and his friends and that all changed, but she always stuck by the fact she would never date, kiss, or sleep with one of them. Elouise said that she would stick to humans and not get involved in the supernatural drama but no matter how hard she tried to avoid it she always got caught in the middle of it.

Kol moved towards her and grabbed either side of her face before kissing her again lightly, she tried to not respond but it was like her body had a mind of its own, her hands once again snaked around his neck and her lips moved with his, their kiss full of passion and lust. Her body ached for him like nothing else, her mind was clouded with nothing but him, all she could taste, smell and see was Kol and she loved every second of it, she knew this was exactly what she had wanted since she first laid eyes on him. Kol picked Elouise up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and weaved her hands through his hair, they left each other breathless as he rushed over to the bed. He placed her down and leaned his body over her smaller frame.

"Are you sure?" he questioned as he left quick, sloppy kisses down her neck.

"I'm sure." she responded in a quick moan as she bit her own lip.

He stood and pulled his top over his head and threw it to the side before lifting hers slowly over her head and admiring her bare chest, his large hands moved over her breasts as he kissed down her neck and moved his mouth to one of her nipples, licking circles around it before sucking on it roughly. A small gasp left Elouises mouth as she pulled on his hair, he moved his head over to the other side of her chest and repeated the same action, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch at the nipple he had just abandoned. After a few seconds he moved his head back, releasing her breast from his mouth with a slight popping sound, he kissed straight down the middle of her torso and tugged on the waistband of her pyjama shorts. Kol lifted his gaze and she nodded to consent as he slowly pulled her shorts and underwear down to her ankles, letting them slip off and bundle on the floor, he stepped back and looked up and down her body while biting his lip which made her blush. 

"You're absolutely stunning, Elouise" he rubbed the inside of her thighs as he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, he kissed and tenderly bit at her skin before running his tongue lightly across her folds making her flinch subtly. 

"Please don't tease me, Kol" she whimpered quietly, which made him let out an evil little chuckle.  
He pressed his tongue into her roughly, licking from her core right up to her clit, repeating this a few times slowly before moving his tongue faster directly over her clit. Elouise arched here back off the bed as she tried to push away from him which only made him grab onto her waist tightly and pull her into his face, his tongue moved in quick circles and he hummed as he pulled away.

"You taste even better than I could have ever imagined, darling" his head moved back down between her legs and he nipped and sucked at her clit, he moved his tongue down to her entrance and pushed it inside of her a few times. 

Her legs shook and squeezed shut slightly against his head. His tongue roamed back up towards her clit, flicking over it quickly and lightly, he moved it in circles and up and down, before sucking and pulling on her again. Just as she was about to have her first orgasm of the night, he pulled away from her and he kissed back up her chest and rubbed his fingers against the wetness between her legs. Her hands pulled his face down as she locked lips with him eagerly, he pushed two fingers into her core and began pumping them and curling them in her, making her yelp into his mouth which only caused his hand to move faster. He pushed the palm of his hand against her sensitive clit as his fingers found her g-spot, she moaned loudly and moved her body into his hand, craving much more than just his hand 

"Kol, please" she hummed "fuck me already". 

His fingers twirled inside of her which made her even wetter, he pulled his fingers out before slowly pushing them back and repeating. His palm continued rubbing up against her throbbing crotch, which pushed her over the edge when mixed with the sensation of his fingers constantly hitting her g-spot over and over. He stopped after she came all over his fingers, he smirked and sucked on them, running his tongue along them to make sure he cleaned every last drop of her off of him. He smiled as he undid his belt and threw it to the floor, he quickly slipped out of his trousers and underwear to reveal his already hard dick, Elouise leant forwards and palmed it causing Kol to let out a deep growl, she moved her hand up and down teasing him as she flicked her tongue across the tip. She moved her tongue down to the base and back up before taking as much as she could of him into her mouth, one of her hands worked its way down to his balls, massaging and squeezing them lightly as her head bobbed up and down and the other hand moved around the base of his dick. Kol grabbed a handful of her hair as he pushed her head, forcing her to take in more of him, he closed his eyes and groaned as her head moved faster. She twirled her tongue around him, as her hand moved in the same motion as her mouth, she moved her mouth down and played with his balls as she continued to rub him, making him tug on her hair even more. She teased her tongue around his shaft and licking the full length of him before flicking her tongue across his tip yet again, making sure to get the pre-cum that began to leak from him. The vampire pulled away and threw Elouise on to the bed, quickly lining himself up with her entrance and slamming himself inside of her with no warning and thrusting hard and fast, she scraped her nails down his back and they locked lips, kissing quickly and sloppily, her moans being muffled by his tongue that explored every inch of her mouth. He pulled his mouth away and stared down at her, 

"You feel fucking amazing around me," Kol panted as he put one of her legs over his shoulder so he could get as deep as he could, she moaned louder and she was sure anyone walking by would hear them but she didn't care, she was in pure ecstasy as he made her his, "you're so damn tight". 

He pounded into her with a bruising pace, her breasts bouncing up and down as he watched, Elouise saw him staring so she grabbed on her breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipples to make them harder, she massaged them and squeezed them as he smirked. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into him with every thrust as her hand trailed down to her clit and rubbed rough circles, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. She had never felt pleasure this good, he filled her perfectly and made sure his thrusts hit her just right. He let his fingers intertwine with her free hand, 

"Kol" she moaned loudly and looked at him

"I know, I am too" he grunted back as he matched his thrusts with her playing with herself, he could barely contain himself as he watched her please herself. 

His thrusts become sloppy and uneven, she tightened around him as her back arched up off the bed and her nails clawed down his back "fuck, Kol!" he helped ride out her orgasm as she screamed his name and spilled herself all over him.

He quickly joined her, climaxing inside of her, he thrusted a few more times to finish them both off before collapsing on top of her. They both stayed quiet for a few moments as they caught their breath, getting comfortable in the bed as Kol pulled Elouises head on to his chest. 

"Well, that was fun and unexpected" she whispered, and he rubbed her back in reply 

"I love you, Elouise" 


End file.
